gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Song
Swan Song is the ninth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-fifth episode overall. It premiered on December 6th, 2012. After Marley's onstage fainting at Sectionals, New Directions learn of their loss at the competition. Back at NYADA, Kurt and Rachel are both nervous, Rachel about the Winter Showcase and whether she will be chosen and Kurt, re-auditioning for the school. New Directions begins to split apart as their competition season is over but Marley and Finn attempt to bring the spark back. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and written by new co-executive producer Stacy Traub. Plot Immediately after Marley's onstage fainting incident at Sectionals, the glee club carries her backstage, both concerned for her health and unsure how to proceed with their performance. As Santana accuses Kitty of getting into Marley's head and causing her to starve herself, Will joins them backstage and tries to tell them to return to the stage before they're disqualified - a rule Finn was unaware of - but Sue reveals that the judges have already declared the Dalton Academy Warblers the winners. Meanwhile, Kurt and Rachel worry about their friends back in Lima but choose to focus on their own futures. Kurt's going the extra mile to prepare for his next NYADA admission audition, while Rachel assures him that as a freshman she stands virtually no chance to get a Golden Ticket to Carmen Tibideaux's Winter Showcase, traditionally the starting point where superstars launch their careers. She is later shocked when Carmen hands her one of the elite handwritten invitations to perform. With New Directions out of competition for the rest of the school year, Sue quickly claims the music room - and all of its contents - as her own. Finn and Sue battle over the glee club's Nationals trophy, which she wants to run over with her Le Car. Figgins tells Finn and Will that there's no longer a location for the glee club to practice: they must turn over the key to the music room to Sue, who confides to Becky that she finds it an empty victory. But Sue receives the guilt-relieving validation she sought when piano player Brad tells her how much he hates the glee kids and that he finally feels free. As Tina and Artie begin to heap blame for the defeat on Marley, Finn tries to keep the glee club motivated by prepping for the upcoming holiday concert - but they were expecting a triumphant Sectionals coda, not "a pity party." Finn wants to regroup and start focusing on next year, but graduating seniors like Brittany, Sam, Artie, Tina and Blaine don't have a next year. Brittany follows a trail of Cheerios cereal to Sam, where he makes a play for her - she's the only one who understands him. He hopes to finally share a song just with her, and the two sing the Frank and Nancy Sinatra duet Something Stupid. Brittany stops short of kissing him, worried that the worldwide lesbian blogger community would go after Sam. Cassandra pushes Rachel in dance class yet again, believing she's a diva who's not ready for the opportunity she's been offered, but Rachel pushes back, insisting Cassandra's not appreciating how good she's gotten. The two face off in a dance showdown to All That Jazz from "Chicago": Rachel holds her own, but admits she's not the dancer Cassandra is; she's a better singer, however, and has a chance to win the contest with her voice. Kurt is shocked when Carmen is unimpressed by his second audition - she finds him talented on the surface, but lacking the soulful depth she's looking for in an artist. Looking for purpose, Artie becomes a drum major; Tina and Blaine become Cheerios; Ryder and Jake make the basketball team; Unique joins the floor hockey team; and Joe joins the interfaith paintball team - but they wrestle with telling Finn about moving on. Finn's disappointed and urges them to continue with glee club, joining him in the only time slot he was able to book the auditorium for (late Friday night), but only Marley seems committed. Meanwhile, Brittany and Sam finally give in to their feelings. As she prepares to take the stage for the Winter Showcase, Rachel impulsively kisses Brody - she's going to do things as if she'll never have another chance. She performs Barbra Streisand's Being Good Isn't Good Enough, prompting a standing ovation from the audience. Her encore, O Holy Night, thrills the audience and earns praise from Carmen, who stuns Kurt by announcing him as the next performer. Panicked, Kurt settles on Being Alive from "Company" but worries that he can't pull it off without his usual props and costumes. Rachel convinces him that he doesn't need any of that, and his emotional performance succeed in earning him enthusiastic applause. In contrast, Finn's defeated after clearing the glee club's belongings out of the music room. Rachel calls him, wanting to hear his voice, and he unloads, feeling like he's failed - and she reveals that she won. She reminds him that if they'd never won a competition together, it was still the experience they all shared that mattered. She urges him not to give up on his dreams. Finn waits in the auditorium, but only one student - Marley - shows up. Finn sends a heartfelt email to the glee students, urging them to continue on with him, using Rachel's unprecedented victory as inspiration, and inviting them to join him in the new rehearsal space Marley located: the plaza by the steps outside the school. Finn and Marley wait alone in the falling snow, regretting their mistakes. They sing Crowded House's Don't Dream It's Over and are soon surprised as the rest of New Directions arrives to join them. Meanwhile, Rachel discovers a stunned Kurt staring at a letter from NYADA: he's finally been admitted. Songs Background Songs *'Ebben? Ne andrò lontana' by Maria Callas. *'Moonlight Sonata' by The Swingle Singers. *'Don't You (Forget About Me)' by Simple Minds. *''Coppélia, Act 1: Mazurka '''by ''Leo Delibes. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Co-Stars *Brad Ellis as Brad Absent Cast Members *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *Brad speaks for the first time in this episode and freely speaks his mind about the treatment he got from the New Directions over the years. *Brittany makes a reference to Brittana fans when she tells Sam that after she broke up with Santana, "all the lesbians in the world" started sending her messages on Twitter and Facebook, including Lord Tubbington's Facebook wall; she states that she thinks they liked seeing two popular girls together and that she fears Sam will get hate if they get together. This is a reference to Brittana fans' dislike for Brittany's relationship with Sam. *Ellis Wylie, a former contestant of the first season of The Glee Project , makes a special cameo as an audience member in the NYADA auditorium during the Winter Showcase. *The New Directions have lost three competitions during the years. **Sectionals - Season Four "Swan Song" **Regionals - Season One "Journey to Regionals" **Nationals - Season Two "New York" *Season Three is the only season that the New Directions have had a clean sweep winning all the competitions. *The scene where Finn types his e-mail to the former glee club members is a reference to The Breakfast Club, complete with "Don't You (Forget About Me)" playing in the background. *When Tina says to Marley, "I knew Rachel Berry. I was friends with Rachel Berry. And you Marley, are no Rachel Berry," it is a reference to the 1988 presidential campaign. At the vice-presidential debate, Dan Quayle compared himself to John F. Kennedy ("Jack" to his friends), and his opponent, Lloyd Bentsen, replied, "I knew Jack Kennedy. Jack Kennedy was a friend of mine. Senator, you're no Jack Kennedy." *A Marley/Kitty scene was cut from this episode. The scene was about Kitty feeling guilty for what happened to Marley at sectionals, and showed the beginning of a real friendship between them. Here’s a quote from Marley in this scene: “You’re really talented, you know? I mean, being pretty isn't your only thing.” Source Errors *When Carmen Tibideaux introduces Alexandra at the Winter Showcase, she announces that she is performing from Delibes' ballet Sylvia ''however the music is from another ballet written by Deibes called ''Coppelia. *When Rachel is about to perform 'Being Good Isn't Good Enough' on the Winter Showcase, the camera shows the entire room, and you can see there are two empty chairs in the front row of the left side of the audience. Once she finished the song, the camera takes the exact same place, where suddenly the empty chairs are now occupied by a Blonde woman and a man, the exact two same people were sitted in the back row at the beginning. Now, when she was about to sing 'O Holy Night', you can clearly see the seats are empty again. And it continues successively through the entire scene. *When Rachel is asked to do an encore, at the minute 27:49 she goes back and tell the orchestra which song she was going to sing. At the minute 27:50 the camera shows how she is walking back to the stage. At the minute 27:51 she was already back on stage while, behind her, the first violinist on the left side stands up, maybe to do an arrangement, but quickly on minute 27:52 the violinist was already sitting, as if he had never stood. All of the moves in the scene are just impossibly fast. *When Rachel is confronting Cassandra at the start of the episode, her hair is thrown at her left side. When the camera turns into Cassandra, her hair is thrown at her right side. *Brittany's hair clip when she is asking Sam on a date, appears and disappears, simultaneously. *In the episode 'Home', April Rhodes buys the auditorium for the Glee Club to use anytime, but in this episode, they are un-able to use it. *When talking about the golden tickets, Kurt talks about previous winners of the NYADA winter showcase have gone on to do great things. He says those winners agree that the highest point in their careers was when Carmen Tibideaux handed them their golden envelope. However, in the episode Choke, it is stated that this year at NYADA is Carmen's inaugural year. *When Sue quotes the new message she ingraved on Lillian Adler's, she says, "I died a slow, horrible death, choking on the fluids in my own lungs." when really, the ingraved message does not have the word "own" in it. Quotes Gallery A6kSlRjCUAEFw4Q.jpg Tumblr mcvtt5H1kQ1rst15yo1 500.jpg A6zPOZBCAAApfp0.jpg Indian Style.jpg Tumblr mdb1i52qsz1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tumblr_mdqzn8eM8L1ql1znmo1_500.jpg Tumblr mdqzjvUfav1qfcdl6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdqzjvUfav1qfcdl6o1 500.jpg BGIGE.jpg Allthatjazz-feat.katehudson.jpg Beingalive.jpg 51faqe+uR7L. SL500 AA280 .jpg tumblr_mdvcr5tzvq1rke5cmo1_1280.jpg farleybonding.jpg File:408Glee_episode405_scene15-0083-1-475x328.jpg File:409_Swan_Song_0314.jpg Rachel Swan Song.jpg Cassandra July All that Jazz.jpg All that Jezz - Cassandra July.jpg 537504_10151288444457044_1149733648_n.jpg New Directions - Don't Dream It's Over.jpg Kurt Being Alive.png CheerioBlina1.png tumblr_mdtrwliIqh1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdtwbzzMsD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg A6fZFO-CIAEKPH9.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.51.31.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.51.38.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.51.44.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.51.58.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.52.31.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.52.48.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.52.57.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.53.07.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.53.20.png.jpg Sueandfinn swansong.jpg Shelookfunny!rachel.jpg Beinggoodisntgoodenough rachel.png Swansong rachel.jpg Holynight glee rachel.png Holy.jpg Gle 409 performance Holy Night tagged 640x360 11294787748.jpg 300px-Full Performance of 'Holy Night' from 'Swan Song' GLEE.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes